What the Future Holds
by Celeste Belle
Summary: Jake/OC. When Derinda leaves her home to take a teaching job in a small town in the middle of nowhere, how will her life change? When Jake returns from his heartbroken trip, will this new woman be able to heal him? What does the future hold? Love?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nor do I want to. I just enjoy playing with the characters. Only the OC, Derinda, is mine.**

**Dedication: This fic is dedicated to one of my dear friends. Thank you for being just as much of a Jacob fan as I am. I hope you enjoy the story of how your life would be if you were Jake's imprint.**

**A/N: Ignores Jake's imprinting. Assumes Jake was 17 at the time of Nessie's birth. He is now 21. Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I just needed to set up some of the stuff...**

* * *

PROLOGUE 1: **Jake**

This is the story of the wolves. Edward and Bella married, leaving Jacob heartbroken. The Cullens would have moved from Forks, but young Seth imprinted on Renesmee. Jacob left when the Cullens couldn't. But he is returning. After four long years, he is finally prepared to return to the pack.

* * *

PROLOGUE 2: **OC**

She was a woman on a mission. After sending her resume out to several school districts, Derinda had finally been offered two jobs. One had been at an elementary school near the town she had called home for the four years of her college life, and the other had been at the daycare at a Reservation school in a nowhere town called La Push, Washington. She had graduated a semester earlier than expected, due to the necessity of maxing out her schedule each semester in order to take the classes required for her Early Childhood Education major. She had been sad to leave her friends behind, but figured the extra year would be worth it in the long run.

So, here she was, at a gas station near Forks. It was after seven, so she planned to stay in a hotel and get an early start in the morning. With a bit of luck she would arrive in Forks before lunch and be able to settle into her new apartment. She still had three days before her formal training at the daycare. She had a fleeting thought of whether or not there were any good looking men around the town, or at the Res, but she pushed the thought aside. She wasn't here to find men. She was here to start her new life. But of course, it wouldn't be so bad if she found the _**right **_man. Sighing to herself, she walked back to her car and pulled into the hotel parking lot down the street. Shaking her head at her thoughts about men, she really only hoped that she didn't freeze in the cold weather.


	2. A New Life

A/N: Okay, so I went to Google and looked up the actual Quileute Tribal School. I found some information—such as what the head person is called, and the school hours—that will become necessary for this story. Aren't I so dedicated? ^__^ If you feel the need to go to the website to double-check the information, please do. It's here: .org/lead-teacher/early-childhood . I will try not to make any mistakes in the true information, but please understand that I will need to take some artistic liberties with some things. Enjoy.

**A New Life**

As Derinda stepped out into the bright morning sunlight, she took a moment to study her surroundings. Trees heavily-laden with snow were everywhere. The white snow glittered as she walked to her car to continue her journey to Forks. The bright sun, and the clean, crisp air did nothing to dispel the cold. Shivering as she started the car, she hoped her apartment at least had a good central heating system…

* * *

Jake was stretched out on his couch, with the television turned on, but wasn't watching it. He had returned only hours before, and he kept thinking of Bella. This place just held so many memories. Why had he loved her? Why hadn't she loved him? When he had caught sight of the shed where they had fixed up the bikes, he had phased. After trashing the place, he still hadn't felt any better. But at least it had tired him out. Sighing to himself, he turned off the television. He supposed it was time to meet up with the pack and spend some time with Embry and Quil.

Making his way out the door and toward the forest, he spotted Jared and Paul moving toward him. Nodding in greeting, he phased. Soon, they phased as well.

_Hey, man! What's up? _Jared asked

_Just the usual. _Jake replied

_Still upset? Man, there are so many other women out there. This one shouldn't—_

Jake cut Paul off with a snarl. _Just because you two have imprinted and can't see any other woman….actually, scratch that. You should at least understand partially how I feel. _He finished sullenly.

By now, they had reached Emily's. As they phased back and pulled on the pants that they kept on a cord around their ankles for these occasions, Paul replied "We would be more sympathetic if your _imprint_ had rejected you. We'd feel the pain, believe me. But Bella wasn't your imprint, man. It's been four years. Move on." With that, he slapped Jake on the back and continued into the house where the smell of Emily's cooking permeated the air. Sighing because he knew Paul was right, mostly, he walked into the house, nodded at Sam, smiled at Emily, and sat down to await the delicious food.

* * *

Nodding, Derinda followed the Early Childhood Coordinator through the school, as she was shown where things were located, and learned a little about the children as well as where she would be working. For the first day or two, she would be working with another teacher in order to learn the ropes. As they moved back into the office, she was handed the massive amount of paperwork that she needed to fill out. Even when the ECC left, Derinda was left feeling a little nervous. Would she fit in here? Could she make it in this new life? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she picked up the pen and began.

_This is my life now, and I can do this._

A/N: Leave a review if you wish. They are nice to get, but not a necessity. Hope you enjoyed. Now that the lead-up stuff is over, I can write the meeting chapter. I'm really looking forward to it. Hope you are too!


	3. Hello, Handsome!

A/N: Still don't own Twilight. QTS=Quilleute Tribal School

Dedication: My friend, I hope you enjoy your reaction to Jake. And his reaction to you.

Hello, Handsome!

Derinda had been working at the QTS Child Care Center for four weeks now. She stood just outside the doors, watching the kids get picked up by their parents. She was standing with Claire as they waited for Quil Ataera, whom she had been introduced to by Claire's aunt a week prior. Ms. Young had called an hour ago to say that she wouldn't be able to pick Claire up today, and Quil might be a bit late. Thus, Derinda had volunteered to wait with the girl.

An hour later, Derinda and Claire were sitting on the grass under a tree as Claire asked as many questions as she could when Quil came into view. Claire was off the ground and running to him before Derinda could blink. Standing slowly, she noticed that Quil was not alone this time. Another man, one of Quil's friends, if Claire's stories had any merit, was standing next to him. While Claire opened her arms for a hug and Quil proceeded to swing her around until she was squealing with laughter, Derinda took a moment to study his friend. Well-defined muscles could be seen even through the t-shirt he wore. Biceps peeked out from his sleeves, and Derinda had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. No way this man could be real. He looked as though he had stepped out of one of her dreams. The good ones. Black hair that reached his broad shoulders framed his face as he looked at her. The haunted stare that had been in his eyes just seconds before changed, and now he was outright staring at her. The unreadable expression made her nervous, so she looked away. Quil and Claire stopped being silly just long enough to notice the look in Jake's eyes. Claire smiled broadly as Quil flinched.

"Jake," Quil began, "This is Miss Derinda. She works as a teacher here."

Quil's voice seemed to bring Jake out of his trance long enough for him to extend his hand to her. She took it with only a little trepidation. Noticing that he was way too warm, she became a bit concerned, but her concern vanished as he retracted his hand and looked into her eyes. Shocked by the swirl of emotions that welled up within her, Derinda turned to Claire.

"Do you have all of your things?" she asked the little girl

Shaking her head, Claire tugged on Quil's hand and led him to where her stuff had been abandoned. Leaving Derinda alone with Jake. An awkward silence ensued, as Jake kept looking at her while trying not to.

"Nice weather, huh?" she finally ventured, mentally slapping herself for the stupidity of the question. The bleak fog that had started to set in made it cold, and the clouds threatened rain, which meant mud. Of course the weather wasn't nice. But Jake seemed to jump at the bait.

"Yeah. Nothing beats La Push weather. Except maybe Forks." He felt that he should be saddened by that name, but couldn't really remember why.

They shared a quick laugh, and the atmosphere was much more comfortable by the time Quil and Claire returned.

"Well, we need to be leaving, Miss Derinda. But I'm sure we'll see you around." Quil said

Nodding, Derinda smiled. "You take good care of Claire." To the little girl, she said "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Claire beamed as she replied "Of course, Miss Derinda! Oh, Quil, don't forget to tell her about Aunt Emily."

"Right. Emily won't be able to pick her up tomorrow either. And possibly again next Wednesday. So, I'll be coming to get her."

Nodding because Quil was on the list of acceptable pick-ups, Derinda wondered if his friend would be accompanying him. Shaking her head to ward off those thoughts as they walked toward a truck parked across the street, Derinda sighed. She hoped that the look in Jake's eyes was attraction, but…

_Come on, girl. Get it together! You don't even know his last name yet. _

A/N: Review please!


	4. Confusion and Fears

A/N: I'm trying to not make things move too fast. But here is a little information, in case I'm confusing anyone. Emily and Sam married two years after Jake left, or two years prior to when he returned, just recently. Emily is pregnant, which you will find out in this chapter. Claire is Emily's niece. (I'm sure you all knew that.) She will be the only one who is seen taking care of Claire, as I'm not sure who her actual parents are. Enjoy!

Confusion and Fears

Derinda walked to her car and started it up. Turning the radio up, she contemplated what had happened only moments ago.

"Okay, Derinda, what do you know about this man?" she asked, knowing it was what one of her closest friends would have asked.

Nothing, was the obvious reply. "Except that he's very good-looking."

_Only good-looking?_ A voice in her head asked with what seemed to be a laugh

"Okay, so he is totally gorgeous. But…"

_And what do you feel for him?_

"I'm attracted to him, I think. But…"

And there it was. The massive word that kept plaguing her. But. What did she really know about Jake? Or Quil? Or even Claire for that matter? Sure, it was fine for her to look, but what if he asked her out? Was she ready for that? She had only just moved here. She was still getting acclimated to La Push in general. Was she ready to look for a man romantically? Or even as just a casual date? Though somehow, Derinda felt that with Jake it wouldn't be just a casual date. She didn't think it would be enough. And that scared her. Sure, she wanted a man. A permanent one. What woman didn't? But she knew so little about the people here. She hadn't expected to start looking for men for several months at least! But this one had jumped out at her suddenly. And Derinda was totally unprepared.

Sighing, she realized that just thinking wasn't enough. She would need to call her friends for some advice. Realizing that it had been a while since she had talked to them anyway, she nodded. "That's perfect. Besides, maybe I'm just being silly. After all, maybe there is a reason I'm up here. He could be my knight in shining—fur!"

Fur? Where had that come from? Slamming on her brakes, Derinda glanced out her window. Something had just darted across the road. Peering as far into the woods as she could, she was startled when she saw the fur again, clearer this time. It seemed that a wolf was attached to that fur. Startled, Derinda looked again, sure she was mistaken. But she hadn't been. Sure enough, a russet colored wolf stood just beyond the woods, and was staring back at her. Blinking, she shook her head, and looked again. He was still there. Suddenly, a howl sounded in the distance, and he ran away.

Stopping herself just as she almost called out to him, Derinda shook her head once again to clear it, and began driving again. This time, her thoughts did not distract her, but she didn't see the wolf again.

* * *

Claire bounced into the kitchen at Sam and Emily's house. Quil followed right behind her at a more leisurely pace. Jake wasn't far behind. Yet, while no one had taken much notice of Claire and Quil, except to say hello, Jake's presence stirred a different kind of response. His happier attitude didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Sam straightened up from where he had been fixing the sink. Paul and Jared stopped talking and looked at him from their chairs at the table. Emily, now five months pregnant, stopped chopping vegetables and turned. (Jake never would forgive himself for missing the wedding two years ago.) Embry and Seth looked up from where they had been arm wrestling as Leah glanced up from her book. The change in Jake was so noticeable they were sure that even a stranger could tell.

"What happened to you?" Embry asked. He, Seth, and Quil had been the most concerned about Jake. And the most devastated when he had left.

"What?" Jake asked sporting a massive grin, "Why do you think something happened?"

Everyone continued to look at Jake suspiciously until Claire shouted, "He found her!"

"Who?" Seth asked

Sam frowned, afraid she meant Bella. Sighing, Quil picked up Claire.

"Tell them, or I will. It's your news, but it isn't fair to keep them in the dark like this."

"You're no fun, dude." Jake glared at Quil, but couldn't keep it up for long. Smiling again, he said "I imprinted."

"'Bout time!" Paul shouted

Everyone but Sam smiled, relieved that Jake had finally found someone. "Who is she?"

"Sam!" Emily scolded

"She's the new teacher." Quil replied, setting Claire back on the ground so she could go get some paper and crayons

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed "Miss Derinda?! How wonderful! Now, Jake, you _will _take it slow, won't you? She's so new here…" Emily trailed off as Jake nodded.

"I promise. I'll only be an acquaintance, and protector if she needs it, until she's ready to move further. She hasn't been here long, as you said, and she needs to get used to La Push first. But I would like to bring her to the bonfire one night."

"No." Sam said, "Not yet."

"It's not up to you." Jake replied with a growl, not wanting to use the alpha command against him again. Jake had rejoined the pack when he returned, just as Seth and the others had rejoined when Jake left.

Growling back, Sam almost replied when Emily whacked him with the spoon she had just finished cooking with. "If you are going to fight, go outside. The atmosphere is bad for the baby."

Properly chastised, Jake looked down, as Sam apologized. "Jake," he began, but Jake wasn't going to back down.

"Soon, Sam, I will invite her to a bonfire. You may be the chosen alpha of this pack, but that does **not **give you the right to judge our imprints. Especially without meeting them."

"He's right, Sam." Emily said softly

Sighing, because he would not fight with Emily against him, Sam reluctantly agreed. Everyone released the breath they hadn't noticed they were holding. Nodding to the pack, and saying that he would see them later, Jake went out for a run. He wanted to follow Derinda's scent and see where she lived. In case he needed to protect her from a bloodsucker.

A/N: Leave a review.


	5. School Days

School Days

Derinda stood in her classroom the next day, helping the children put their coats on and gather their things to go home for the weekend. After the last coat was on, before she let anyone go outside to meet their parents, she surveyed the classroom with acute observation skills in order to make sure no one had forgotten anything for the weekend.

"Tommy, you left your lunchbox under your seat." She informed her rowdiest student as he and his friend John stopped picking on Claire long enough to retrieve it

Claire was left to glare after them, muttering something about telling Quil about it. Derinda nearly laughed at the thought of Quil actually hurting one of the boys who liked to pick on Claire. Quil didn't seem the type for violence. Little did Derinda know that within the pack, at least where imprints were concerned, even little boys weren't safe from a tongue-lashing from the older, and much-respected young men. Other young men faced a much more severe fate than the little boys, however.

After Derinda was certain that everyone had all of their belongings, she checked coats one last time, and then ushered them outside to meet their parents. Once again, every student except Claire had a parent waiting for them. But she had someone better, in her opinion, at least. Or so she had told Derinda.

Derinda smiled at the exchange between Claire and Quil—he picked her up and swung her around in a circle again, much to her delight—and much to Derinda's delight, Jake was with him.

"Hello, Miss Derinda." Quil greeted when he finally set Claire back on the ground

"Hello, Quil. Jake." She replied with a smile.

Jake's face seemed to light up even more at the sound of his name, as though he was glad she had remembered it. "Hello." He replied, with a huge grin.

Derinda felt her heart stutter at the sight of the smile, and mentally kicked herself. _Girl, you don't know anything about him. So maybe I should find out about him._ But before she could speak, it started raining. With a muttered curse that had Claire giggling, Quil said "Gotta go," grabbed Claire, and ran for the truck, parked in the parking lot this time.

Looking around, Derinda noticed that all of the students had already gone home. As it wasn't her turn to close today, Derinda was able to go home. She looked at Jake, who had been strangely silent—again—and asked "Are you going home with them?" as she started walking to her car in order to escape the rain

Jake, as though sensing this, began walking with her. "I had just planned on walking home by myself today, as Quil has to take Claire straight to Emily's and I had a bit of a fight with Emily's husband, Sam. I thought I would stay away for a day or two and let him cool off." He finished with a cheeky grin.

Derinda, who had looked at him suddenly at this remark, suddenly had the urge to frown. She had no idea who this person—Sam—was, but if he was fighting with Jake, he couldn't be a good person, right? _You don't know that. Maybe Jake's a horrible person. _Inwardly, Derinda scoffed. She really had wanted to make new friends, and maybe Jake was her chance to do so. Smiling at his light joke, as he didn't really seem to be too bothered by the fight, she was about to reply when she tripped. Over her own feet. And the ground wasn't even muddy. _Oh, great. I'm talking to a really gorgeous guy, and I just __**HAVE**__ to trip over my own two clumsy feet! What is he going to think now? And why do I care? Oh, right…he's attractive…something I doubt I will be with dirt on my face…_

But, Derinda wasn't in any danger of having dirt on her face. Jake had caught her. Upon noticing that she wasn't sprawled face-first on the ground, she relished the feel of the masculine arms wrapped around her, and then looked up. Into Jake's obviously amused and concerned face. But there was more in his face. That unreadable look that Derinda could never place. Pulling away, she began apologizing profusely, but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool. It's not every day a guy gets a beautiful girl to fall for him on the second meeting."

Laughing with him, Derinda noticed that he had walked her all the way to her car. Smiling at him as she unlocked it, she was rather surprised when he opened the car door for her. Surprised, but pleased. Sitting in the driver's seat, she didn't close the door behind her, but started the car anyway. Or tried to. The car absolutely wouldn't start. Sighing, because it seemed like it would be one of those days, she was startled when Jake suggested that he take a look at the car.

Nodding her head, Derinda could only stare as he moved to stand in front of the hood. Popping it, she climbed out of the car and watched in awe at the skill with which he worked. Soon, he asked her to try to start the car.

"Okay." She said, and moved back to the driver's seat and turned the key. It started. And sounded better than it had in years. Astounded, Derinda stared in shock. "Wow! Thank you. That's the first time it hasn't taken at least a day, and a paycheck, to get it fixed." She said as he walked to her car door. Turning to face him, she beamed. And he beamed back.

"Well, next time it decides to give you trouble, just let me know. I'll fix it, no charge. And it won't take me a day either. Not if it usually breaks down like that."

Nodding, Derinda didn't even feel like she was taking advantage of him with the way he had said it. It sounded like he had really enjoyed fixing the car. _Or enjoyed fixing YOUR car._ The little voice in her head said again.

"Well, since you fixed the car, would you like a ride to your house?" When it looked like he would refuse, she said "Please, it's the very least I can do."

Glancing toward the woods, and then glancing back at her, he finally nodded, smiling. Shutting her door as he moved to the passenger side, Derinda started the car.


	6. Chatting

A/N: The next chapter is finally here! Took long enough, huh? Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chatting**

Jake sat in the passenger seat and watched Derinda from the corner of his eye. They had just pulled out of the parking lot, and already he was nervous. And content. And that strange combination made him want to confess everything. But he bit his tongue. Searching his mind for something to say, he finally latched on to a thought. And frowned when it escaped.

"Where exactly do you live?" Derinda broke the nearly awkward silence.

"Take the next right, and follow the road straight for a while." He replied

Nodding, she followed his instructions.

"So, where did you move from?" he finally asked, figuring that the basics would be a good start.

Apparently she thought so too, if the smile she now wore was any indication. "I'm from Arkansas."

Surprised, he asked "Why did you come so far? I mean, wouldn't it have been better to get a job closer to home?"

Smiling as she nodded, she replied "Perhaps. But this was the job I wanted. So far, it has been worth the move."

Now, it was his turn to smile, though she wasn't sure why. Jake could only hope that he had something to do with making it worth it. And he hoped that he would never make a mistake that would make her regret moving out here, or to make her move back. Cringing inwardly at the thought, he opened his mouth to ask another question when she interrupted.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions? To make it fair, I mean?"

Grinning, he nodded. "Of course. I didn't mean to seem so rude."

Chancing a glance at his face, she replied cheekily "Not at all. I'm sure Quil's friends want to make sure Claire's new teacher has a reputable background."

At the sound of his masculine chuckle, she felt her face flush, but kept her eyes on the road. Smiling back, she asked "Have you lived in La Push your whole life?"

"Yes. I left for a few years a while back, but I'm glad to be home."

"Oh. Your family must have missed you."

"Yes. Dad has never looked so happy to see me as when I arrived home." Smiling fondly as he recalled how happy his dad had been, he continued "The guys were glad to see me too. Even though most of them would never admit it."

Laughing with him, she assumed he meant Quil and the other Quileute boys, but she wasn't sure how many 'guys' there were.

"Your girlfriend must have missed you too." She said cautiously

Jake laughed inwardly at the not-so-subtle, overused way of finding out if he was single.

"Nope. Don't have a girlfriend. I'm completely single." He knew he had sounded more arrogant than he had meant to, but couldn't seem to help it.

How did she respond to that? Well, she could see that the road split up ahead, so she simply said "Do we turn up here?"

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't even realized we were here yet."

Smiling widely as Derinda pulled into the driveway, and slowly taking off his seatbelt, but not yet opening the door as she parked, he asked "Are you getting to know La Push pretty well?"

"Yeah." She replied, turning to him. "But I do have a bit of a problem. I'm supposed to get a present for my sister since her birthday is coming up soon, but I haven't had any luck finding any place that sells what she might like."

"Hmmm…" Tilting his head as he thought, Jake suddenly had an epiphany. "Well, Port Angeles is near here. I could show you around there if you like sometime."

Wanting to say yes immediately, but not sure why she trusted him so easily, she hesitated. Noticing her hesitation, and instantly guessing what was wrong, he said "I can ask Emily to come if you'd like. She's been wanting to go shopping there for ages, but Sam really isn't much help when it comes to picking things out, and our friend Leah isn't much of a shopper."

Feeling instantly better that he had both known what was wrong, and suggested an acceptable solution, she said "That sounds like fun. When would be best for you?"

"How about next weekend? That will give Emily enough time to make sure she has a proper _list_."

Giggling, Derinda nodded. "Perfect."

At her word, his eyes glazed over, and he appeared to be about to reply, but the look was gone almost as soon as it had come. Opening the door, and stepping out of the car, he said "Quil and I should be coming by to pick up Claire from school next Wednesday too. Don't forget."

"I won't." she promised.

And so, with the promise of an outing, and the thought of meeting him again between now and then, Derinda drove home, anxious to get to her phone to call her friends. She really needed advice. She wasn't sure if she had just signed up for a date, but she really needed to sort out her feelings, and a long drive just wouldn't be enough.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of winging this story and I write as the chapters come to me. Lol. Leave a constructive review!


	7. The Best Friend Ever

The Best Friend Ever

Shutting the door behind her, Derinda sighed as she kicked off her shoes. As soon as she had grabbed a Pepsi, and was comfortably curled up on her couch, Derinda dialed one of her best friends, Carrie, to sort out this particular problem. Well, Jake wasn't necessarily a _**problem**_, but…oh well.

The phone rang a few times, and an excited voice answered. "Derinda!" she almost screeched "It's been so long! How are you? Have you met any interesting people? What's it like? What—"

"Carrie!" Derinda interjected, "Let me speak."

They shared a familiar laugh, and Carrie said "Sorry. So, how have you been? I want ALL the details."

Derinda talked about La Push, the school, the weather, the teachers, and then she talked about Claire.

"Sounds like you have a soft spot for one of your students." Carrie mused, noting how Derinda spoke of her.

"Yeah. Or maybe I have a soft spot for one of her adoptive brothers…" Derinda almost muttered.

Carrie, now paying full attention, gasped. "Tell me _everything_!"

"There really isn't much to tell. I don't know a lot about him."

"Ok, then. What do you know? Looks? Name? Place of residence?"

Chuckling at Carrie's enthusiasm, Derinda said "His name is Jake."

"Oooh."

"He is very attractive."

Here, Carrie cut her off. "Wait, girl. Attractive is what we say to make guys feel better about bad looks. Is he attractive?"

"No," Derinda admitted almost grudgingly. "He's gorgeous. Like, mythological hero gorgeous."

"Great! What else do you know? We may have found you a guy yet."

"Why did you include yourself in that? You had nothing to do with the meeting."

"A minor detail." Carrie stated "So, do you know where he lives?"

"Yes. I offered him a ride to his house after he fixed my car."

"He fixes cars?! Girl, find me one!"

As they laughed together, Derinda said, "I'll drag you out here one of these days."

They conversed for a full two hours. Derinda's yawn ended the conversation.

"You sound tired. I'll talk to you later." Carrie said

"Yeah. I'll call you soon." Derinda replied

After they hung up, Derinda headed to the bathroom for a quiet, relaxing bath. Carrie had given her good advice. She was right. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him. "Especially if he's putting himself out there for you to get to know him," Carrie had said.

Soaking in the hot tub, Derinda decided. It wouldn't hurt to be friends with him. And if it led to more, then that would be fine too. She would just have to tread carefully for a while because she still didn't know much about Jake. Smiling at the mental picture that his name produced, Derinda fully relaxed, looking forward to the outing on Friday.

A/N: I know Jake's POV wasn't in this chapter. It was intentional. I needed Derinda to figure out some things, and I wanted to introduce Carrie before the outing. There will probably be one more chapter before the outing/date, but I'm not sure. After the "date" (yes, I know I've called it several things in just a few sentences) things will start to pick up relationship-wise, and I'm going to add some other stuff too. Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	8. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. But Don is another figment of MY imagination.

A/N: The next chapter is finally here! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy!

Also, don't forget that Jake is 21 in this fic. ^_^

Awkward Moments

Derinda was nervous. Jake and Emily were picking her up outside her apartment. They were taking his truck, but from what Derinda could remember from what Jake had said about it on the phone, there wouldn't be much room. She hoped everything went well. She stared out the window, awaiting their arrival. Going over her mental checklist yet again, she sighed. She knew she had everything. After all, she really only needed her clothes (check) and her purse (check). So, why was she worried? She didn't have any more time to contemplate this, as Jake pulled up outside.

Watching for just a minute more to see what he would do, she smiled when he opened the door and stepped out. She'd had a date once with a guy who insisted on never getting out of the vehicle when he picked her up. He blew the horn instead. He hadn't gotten a second date. Before Jake could reach the door, she opened it. His wide smile when he saw her was enough to trigger her own.

"You look great." He said

Derinda was pleased. She hadn't dressed up, per se, but she had tried to look her best. "Thank you." She replied, walking with him to the truck.

"You'll have to slide in on my side. Hope you don't mind." He began "Emily has to sit by the window for the fresh air since she gets motion sickness because of the baby, and it's not easy for her to get in and out of the truck now." He apologized

"That's fine." Derinda assured him.

Sliding in on the driver's side after Jake opened the door, she placed her purse in her lap, and adjusted in the seat. Jake climbed in behind her, closing the door, and putting on his seatbelt. Looking to her right, Derinda noticed that Emily was buckled in as well, but there wasn't a seatbelt for her. Frowning slightly, she turned when Jake spoke. "Sorry about the seatbelt. The truck was originally meant to be a two-seater, and I haven't gotten the new seatbelt in yet."

"It's fine." She replied. Though secretly a bit displeased, she realized that it wasn't that big of a deal. As long as they didn't wreck. (A/N: I don't normally do this, but I'm adding one: ALWAYS wear a seatbelt! Bad things happen!!!)

Once in Port Angeles, Jake said that he needed to go to a parts shop for a few minutes. Emily said that she and Derinda would be just down the road at the baby store. If that was alright with Derinda. She said it was fine, and accompanied Emily to the store. Once, she turned to watch Jake walking across the street to the auto parts store. He looked back just as she did and their eyes met. He smiled at her, and she returned it. Now in a better mood, Derinda devoted her full attention to helping Emily pick out baby clothes.

* * *

Jake walked into the auto parts shop. Waving to the owner, he strode up to the counter.

"Hey, Don. Has my shipment arrived?"

"The parts just came in, Jake." The old man said, gesturing for him to follow him to the back.

Three boxes sat neatly by the wall in a room of organized clutter. Jake smiled at the familiar place. He usually came in here once every two weeks. He enjoyed fixing cars, and bikes. Actually, he thought he might start his own auto body shop one day.

"Need any help with those?" Don asked

Jake's smile grew. "Do I ever?" he asked, hefting the three large boxes into his arms. Don followed him as he carried them to the truck.

"No. I guess you don't." The old man smiled. "I haven't seen you around here lately, Jake." The statement was meant to provoke a long conversation. But Jake wanted to find Emily and Derinda.

"I know. I've been pretty busy. And I actually can't stay to talk today." He said, handing him the money. "Emily and the new teacher, Miss Derinda, are shopping for baby clothes. I probably need to find them."

"New teacher, huh? She must be something special." He said, noticing the look in Jake's eyes as he said her name "Ah, to be young and in love." He sported a wide grin at Jake's shocked face, and walked back into the shop.

Jake merely shook his head. "Crazy old man." But there was no malice to Jake's words. Don was a good friend.

Sliding into the truck, Jake drove back to the baby store. Once there, he saw Derinda and Emily sitting outside on a bench.

"You haven't been waiting long, have you?" he asked, unable to hide his grin at the sight of Derinda

"No." she assured him. It was then he noticed that Derinda had her hand on Emily's back, and Emily was taking great gulps of air.

"Are you okay, Em?" he asked, rushing to her side

"I'm fine, Jake." She assured him. "I'm just feeling a bit sick. I've called Sam, and he's on his way."

"You shouldn't have done that, Em. I can take you home."

"No. That's alright. Sam is more than happy to come get me. You should stay and help Miss Derinda pick out a present for her sister." The mischievous smile in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Jake, but Derinda seemed oblivious.

Sighing internally because he knew he couldn't fight against Emily's schemes, he smiled gently. "If you're sure you'll be fine…" he trailed off

"I will be." She repeated, grasping Derinda's hand. "Don't worry. I just need to go home and rest for a while."

Only ten minutes later, Sam pulled up in front of the store. "What's wrong?" he all but shouted.

"Calm down, Sam. I'm fine. I just felt a bit woozy. Let's just go home. The bags are beside the bench." She said as he helped her into the truck.

Jake and Derinda already had an armful of bags, which they placed behind the seats. Sam and Jake shared a look, and Sam's agitation wore off. He understood what Emily was doing now. Grabbing the last of the bags, he climbed into the truck. After Emily briefly introduced Derinda to Sam, he said "We'll see you later," and they left.

* * *

Derinda was concerned, but not overly so. She knew Emily would be fine. Her sister had gotten tired while shopping sometimes too. And the baby had a tendency to make her nauseated. Reminded of her sister, Derinda realized that she didn't know where to go to get the present. She was going to buy her sister some new scented bath items, and a new book if she could find one. She had already told Jake on the phone what sorts of things she was looking for, so he knew exactly which shops to go to.

Stepping into the first shop, a bookstore, Derinda headed immediately for the romance section. Jake followed, seemingly unfazed by the direction she had headed. She had at least expected him to go to another section. But he was right beside her. Derinda was a bit shocked. Other guys she had _**dated**_ wouldn't be seen with her at the romance section, let alone guys who were her friends. And that's what Jake was. A friend. She picked up two books and studied them. Her sister might like the one about the lords and ladies, but the one about the wagon trains seemed good too.

Jake didn't even blink as he picked a book off the shelf and said, "This one looks good." Derinda took it from his hands. At first, she thought it was a typical romance novel. Upon closer inspection, she noticed it was the story of a Quileute couple. Smiling at Jake, she asked "Is this based on a legend?"

He shook his head. "No. The writer passed through here about two years ago and researched the tribe. Emily read the book when it was first published. She said she could see hints of her love for Sam, but not enough to make her believe the characters were based on real people. It was interesting."

"So, it's just a typical love story? She might like that." Derinda flipped though the book. Deciding it would be something her sister would enjoy, she purchased it.

The bath and body shop was close, so they walked. On the way, Jake asked if she was hungry. Just as he asked, her stomach growled. She smiled as he chuckled. "I guess I am."

He led her into a small café. Pulling out her chair for her earned him a grin. As their waiter brought the menus, she realized how nervous she was. Was this a date? Would he pay? Would she do something to embarrass herself?

Then, one look at his face erased her doubts. He looked almost as nervous as she did. They ordered in a strained silence. Finally, while they were waiting on the food, Derinda became agitated. _This is ridiculous_! She thought. Smiling, she asked him to tell her about the tribe. His face relaxed, and he leaned back a bit in his seat. He began telling her stories of what it was like to grow up within the tribe. He told her some of their customs and traditions.

When their food came, they kept up small talk. Sometimes she asked questions about the tribe, and La Push, and sometimes he asked questions about her home, and her family. Finally, when she asked him about Quileute legends, he paused for a moment, thinking. "You know," he said "If you really want to know about the legends, you should come to the bonfire one night. There's one tomorrow. My dad, Billy, tells the stories. It's really the best way to learn about the tribe. You can't come unless you're invited—kind of like an exclusive party—but I'm inviting you." He smiled

She thought for a minute. This might not really be a date, but that certainly would be. And looking at his face, she realized they both wanted it to be. "Would that be alright with everyone else?"

Jake's smile grew at her question, as though it was good that she was concerned with the rest of the guys. "It'll be fine. But I can ask if you'd prefer."

She nodded. She would prefer. When they finished eating, Jake and Derinda went to the bath and body shop where she bought different scented bath oils and soaps for her sister.

"Which is your favorite?" Jake asked, though he could guess.

"What?"

"Your favorite scent."

"Oh." she searched the shelves. Not finding it, she was prepared to move on when Jake stopped her.

"Can I guess?"

"Sure." This might be interesting.

"I think this" He reached for a bottle of soap on the top shelf. "is your favorite."

He handed it to her and she gaped. The soap was a spicy orange scent. It _was_ her favorite.

"How did you do that?" she asked

He chuckled. "It just seemed like you."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay, it's what you usually smell like." He admitted. If she was going to leave, she might as well do it now.

Derinda thought it was a bit weird, but she smiled. It was also kind of cool. If Jake noticed her scent, then she _**knew**_ he was attracted to her. He hesitantly returned her smile. She was finished shopping, so she paid and they walked out to the truck. Jake offered to carry her bag. She agreed.

On the way there, Derinda was almost run over by a boy on a bike. Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She stumbled a bit, but Jake caught her. She thought she heard him growl, but that was ridiculous. He didn't release her hand until she got in the truck. _It might not be such a bad thing to be with Jake._ She thought as he climbed into the truck. _He doesn't act like I can't do anything for myself, but he lends masculine support when I need it. And OH what masculinity!_

Smiling inside and out, as Jake started up a conversation about how Port Angeles came to be, she realized she could really learn to like it here.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review!


	9. Doubts

A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This one was going to be the bonfire chapter, but I thought this one was necessary first. ^_^

Doubts

Jake couldn't have stopped smiling if he had wanted to. She was coming to the bonfire. Beginning to whistle as he dressed, he recalled the conversation with his father after he had returned last night. Jake had talked to his father about Derinda. Billy was glad his son had finally imprinted, but he also understood the delicacy involved with introducing a foreigner to their culture, particularly the unusual part of their culture. They had discussed how Jake might help her to discover the secret, since it was forbidden for him to actually tell her. In the end, Jake had decided to take her to the bonfire, answer any questions she had, and let the discovery take its natural time.

Renesmee would be there, since Seth couldn't bear to be away from her for long. He still looked young and she looked like a teenager. No one would ever guess their true ages.

The pack had a habit of coming over to raid the fridge any day, particularly the weekends. This particular Sunday morning was no different. Jake was sitting at the table, eating his fifth bowl of cereal when Quil and Embry walked through the door.

"Hey!" "Good morning!"

"What's up guys?"

They grabbed bowls from the cabinets and filled them full of cereal. When they were seated comfortably at the table, Quil spoke. "Sam's headed over. He wants to talk to you about inviting Miss Derinda to the bonfire." Embry's face was grave as he nodded.

Billy wheeled into the room and sat next to Jake. As he poured himself a bowl, he frowned. He would stay for support. He had finally dragged Sam's concerns out of Jake. While valid, Sam eventually needed to learn to trust Jake. And that's what this was really about. After the Bella incident and his sudden departure, Sam was finding it hard to trust him. Especially since Jake could take the alpha position from him. But Billy understood that Sam also knew that Jake would never do that without a very good reason. Plus, Sam had met Derinda, and Emily liked her. It was time for a pack meeting.

* * *

Derinda sat at her kitchen table, eating waffles. She was nervous about the bonfire tonight, but was also excited. She had only really met Quil and Emily so far, (she didn't count her brief introduction to Sam) and was looking forward to meeting the rest of Jake's friends. She wondered what they would think of her. She hoped she made a good impression. She sighed. _It was easier when I only had to worry about what Jake thought of me._

She would also be meeting Jake's father. When one of the teachers decided to give her some information about the man who had been showing up at the school, Derinda had learned that Billy Black was the head of the Quileute council. And that Jake would probably take his place someday. With that knowledge, she was even more nervous about the bonfire. She hoped she could make a good impression on such an important man, especially considering how new she was to the area. She hoped it was alright that Jake had invited her…

After she ate, she cleaned her dishes, and went upstairs to prepare for tonight. Jake had told her on the way home that it might be a bit chilly, something she kept in mind as she picked out her clothes. Tonight, she would wear her light blue sweater with the low turtleneck, her dark-wash jeans, and her black flats. She didn't think she would be too cold, not with the fire.

Moving to the living room when she was finished, she began working on her lesson plan. Most likely, it would take the rest of the day.

* * *

Jake had never been as nervous or as determined as he was in this moment. He sat on the couch. Quil and Embry sat on either side of him. His father sat next to the couch. Paul and Jared had arrived ten minutes after Quil and Embry. They now lounged in the other two chairs. Seth and Leah had arrived together five minutes ago. They had taken chairs from the kitchen and placed them side-by-side next to Billy. The only chair left was the one that had been set up in front of the TV.

No one expected a confrontation, but they were all prepared. Quil and Embry were on Jake's side, but would not be able to stand up to Sam for very long if he used the alpha command. They didn't think he would. This was only meant to be a discussion. No one really knew what to expect though.

Jake was tense. He remembered Sam's earlier words when he had first suggested bringing Derinda to a bonfire. He hoped he would be a bit more accepting now that he had actually met her.

All heads turned as Sam strolled through the door. He appeared calm, and even cracked a joke about how everyone looked like they were expecting someone to die. Sitting in the available seat, he glanced around the room.

Sighing as everyone just stared at him, Sam said "I know you all expect me to bite Jake's head off about Derinda, but I'm not going to, so stop staring like that." Heated looks softened, but no one took their eyes off of him. "I have met Derinda, and she seems to be a nice person. Since she's your imprint, I'm not going to try to tell you to keep away from her." He said with a pointed look at Jake.

Billy's posture relaxed and Jake exhaled slowly. "Why did we need the meeting then?"

"What?" Sam grinned "We can't just hang out? It hasn't been the same around here lately, and we need a sense of normalcy again."

"That's right!" Jared yelled, startling Seth, who fell out of his chair.

Everyone laughed and the tense atmosphere left. The pack was feeling better around each other again.

"One thing though…"

Everyone paused and looked to Sam. Jake frowned.

"How do you plan to ease her into the idea of you being a wolf?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I figured I'd let her get used to all of _**us**_ first, and then see where it goes." Embry grumbled as Quil snickered because he knew Jake was referring to their usual rowdiness. He would have to really behave himself, and it just didn't seem normal.

Sam nodded. It wasn't a plan by any means, but she was _**Jake's **_imprint, and he would know how to handle the conversation when the time came. "You know I must reserve judgment until I see how she reacts to everyone." Jake nodded. "But I look forward to meeting her properly."

And with Sam's final words, the pack was at ease. Sam moved the chair and said he needed to get back to Emily. Quil went with him to see Claire. Jared had a date with Kim, and Seth was going to see Nessie. Billy was meeting Charlie, but the others stayed. Paul turned on the TV, as Embry raided the fridge. Jake called for him to bring in all the bags of chips. Leah shouted that they were pigs. The boys laughed. It was like old times again.

Jake knew Sam wasn't entirely convinced. He knew it would be his job to properly introduce her. It wasn't unheard of for imprints to be shunned by the pack, just unusual. Jake couldn't lose her, and if something went wrong… Jake knew that he would either have to take command or leave the pack. Neither option appealed to him. Somehow though, Jake knew everything would be fine.


	10. Fire

A/N: I didn't think I was going to manage to get this one up this weekend. Next week is Spring Break, and I should be able to work on it some more. No promises. After that, I will continue to try to post every weekend. It is close to being finished, though.

**Fire**

Around seven, Derinda heard Jake's truck outside her door. She had just put the finishing touches on her makeup when the doorbell rang. Smiling, she checked her appearance in the mirror. Pleased, she walked confidently to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted with the sight of Jake's grinning face. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and low riding jeans with tennis shoes.

"You look great." He said

"So do you." She replied, letting her eyes wander over his body

He didn't seem to mind, and as they got into the truck, he began to tell her about what to expect. After he told her about the bonfire and what stories she might hear, he said

"The guys can get a bit rowdy, but they're just having fun."

She nodded. "I'm looking forward to meeting everyone."

"Nervous?" he asked, as he looked at her face

She contemplated denying it, but decided that would be ridiculous. "A bit." She admitted

"Don't worry." He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "They'll love you."

Derinda watched his eyes as he spoke. The unreadable expression was back, but she still couldn't place it. She didn't have much time to ponder it, since they were arriving.

The attack came as soon as she stepped away from the truck. She was hit with so much force that she almost toppled over. Jake caught her though. She thought she heard him growl, but shook her head. _Ridiculous_.

Smiling down at Claire, who had attached herself to her leg, she said "Hello, Claire. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm glad you're here!" The words had just left her mouth when she was lifted away from Derinda and into Quil's arms. A look passed between Jake and Quil, but as Claire pulled on Quil's hair and demanded that he take her to her aunt, the look was forgotten.

Jake introduced her to everyone. She learned so many names, that she was sure she would forget half of them. The group was a bit rowdy, but they seemed to like her immediately. Jake led Derinda to the log next to Quil and Claire, and said he would get the food if she wanted to sit down. She nodded. Taking a seat, she took a moment to watch everyone.

It was almost sunset. Sam and Paul were adding wood to the already blazing fire. Emily was passing out sandwiches. Jared and a girl she would later remember was named Kim were sitting on a log; his arm was around her shoulders. She was wearing a blue tank top, but didn't seem bothered by the cold. Embry was standing next to Quil, and they were laughing. Claire was on Quil's lap, munching happily on her sandwich. Leah and Seth were sitting across from Derinda. Seth was holding the hand of a pale girl who was called Nessie.

Derinda had just enough time to finish watching people and shiver with the cold as Jake returned. Even though she had dressed warm, it was still a bit cold. When Jake sat down, however, she couldn't remember why she had thought so. His body heat was like a furnace!

"You all right?" he asked

She nodded, and smiled when he took her hand in his.

When everyone had finished eating and it was suitably dark, Billy moved to begin the stories. Derinda enjoyed the Quileute legends, and was completely enthralled. The final legend, however, was enough to make her skin crawl. It was the story of the cold ones. She noticed that everyone had spared a glance at her when Billy began the story, but figured it was just because she was so new to the legends.

When he told of how the cold ones thirsted for human blood, she shivered. Jake's arm went around her shoulders, and she leaned into him as she listened. She learned how the Quileutes were said to be descended from wolves. That reminded her of the russet colored wolf she had seen in the woods. She mentally shook her head. _It's just a legend._ She reminded herself.

When the stories were finished, Sam lifted an exhausted Emily into his arms as Quil did the same with a sleeping Claire. Everyone said good night and began to get ready to go home. Paul was going to drive Billy home since Jake had to take Derinda back.

Jake was a bit reluctant to leave her just yet, however, and asked her if she wanted to take a quick walk by the lake. She nodded. He took her hand and led her carefully down to the bank. Once there, they both stood silently and watched the moon float on the water. It was beautiful. Derinda hadn't realized that she'd spoken aloud until Jake agreed with her. Looking at their entwined fingers, Derinda's heart fluttered.

"So," Jake said, making the moment less serious "Do you have any questions about the legends?"

_Why would I? Unless…_ "They aren't true." She stated. He just looked at her. "Though, it would be sort of cool if _**you **_could turn into a wolf."

He laughed. "Yeah. That would be neat." She laughed with him.

_Maybe she wouldn't be as freaked out as I thought._ Jake mused.

"Derinda…" he breathed. As she looked at his face, she noticed the unreadable look was back. His grip on her hand loosened and his hand moved up her arm to cup her neck. He leaned in close to her, and paused with his lips a breath from hers. He was giving her a choice. And that made the difference. With the moon's ethereal light shining down upon them, the lake's water splashing coolly, and the gentle breeze caressing their skin, Derinda made the choice. As their lips touched, time seemed to stop. One of Jake's arms banded around her waist while the other tangled in her hair. Her fingers clenched around his biceps as the kiss deepened and his tongue traced her lips. Suddenly, he pulled back, panting.

His hand caressed her cheek as he placed a kiss to her forehead. He didn't want to move too fast. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. As he embraced her, he heard her sigh. He would need to show her his secret soon. She needed to love **every** part of him, including the wolf. In the distance, he heard a howl. Seth was saying good night to Nessie.

Smiling, he said "I probably need to take you home."

"Yeah." Derinda sighed, but smiled again as his arms tightened.

He was as reluctant to leave as she was. For some unexplainable reason, she was drawn to him, and him to her. She hoped, in time, she would learn why; for now, she was content to just be here.


	11. Figuring It Out

A/N: The next chapter is here! Sorry it's been so long. I've got another one in progress, and will hopefully post it this week. Enjoy!

Figuring it Out

It had been two weeks since the bonfire. Derinda and Jake spent a lot of time together. Often, he would pick her up at her house so they could go to dinner together. Sometimes she cooked for him. Sometimes he cooked for her. On the occasions when he cooked, they ate at his house, and Billy sometimes joined them. She didn't know why she thought she would make a bad impression on him. Billy was very sweet once you got to know him.

It was late. Derinda was sitting in her living room going over homework. Her students were doing very well, but a few were still having some trouble; she was trying to come up with a way to help them.

A sudden knock on her door startled her, but she moved to answer it. Looking out the peephole, she saw Jake outside. He seemed agitated. Hastily unlocking the door, she opened it.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Of course." She said.

She moved back and he walked in. They were still standing by the door when he pulled her into his arms. He only embraced her, but the tension radiating from him was enough for Derinda to worry.

She pulled away from him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really. Some hunters went missing earlier this week, and Charlie was afraid an animal might have gotten them. It's unusual for animals to attack humans, so I wanted to make sure you were okay. It shouldn't come into town, but…"

He trailed off as he sat on the couch. He hated how easy it was to lie. He just wanted to tell her. He just wanted her to know the truth so he could protect her. Derinda noticed the anguish in his eyes.

"I'm okay, Jake. I'll keep my door bolted, and I won't go out after dark unless you're with me." She promised, seeing how much this had shaken him.

She knew he was hiding something from her, but as long as he wasn't a mass murderer, she figured she could survive until he told her. A sudden thought crossed her mind.  
"Jake," she paused.

"What is it?" he asked, taking her hands in his own

"There are wolves in the forest. Do you think it was one of them?"

"I don't think so. Charlie thinks it might have been a bear." He frowned. She knew about the wolves at least. Surely it shouldn't be so hard to say _Of course it wasn't the wolves. I'm one of them, and we only hunt vampires._ But it was. She wouldn't believe him.

A low howl caught his attention. The pack was on its trail. He was needed. Sighing, he embraced her again. Placing a light kiss on her lips, he said "I need to get home, and make sure Dad's ok." It wasn't a lie. By hunting the vampire, he was protecting everyone. "Just stay inside. Can you do me a favor too?"

"Sure, Jake." Derinda said, rising to walk him to the door.

"Draw your curtains, ok?"

She was confused. It was an animal, right? Not a psychopathic killer. She would do it though. But she wished she knew why he asked her, just as she wished she knew why she would obey him.

Latching the door behind her, she finished her grading and went to bed.

* * *

Jake snarled as he phased. He didn't want to leave town, but he could smell the vampire. It was far away from Derinda.

When he met up with the pack, they were circling. The trail crossed so many times it was impossible to tell which way the monster had gone.

_Embry and Quil will take the first patrol. Paul and I will take the next one, then Leah and Seth, and Jared and Jake._

_I'm not going to get any sleep then. _Jake told him.

Sam was about to ask why when an image of Jake patrolling near Derinda's apartment flashed through his mind.

_I understand why you want to be near her, Jake. But right now, it could be dangerous to stay too close. And if you are tired on your watch—_

Jake cut him off. _Are you going to stay away from Emily then? Of course not. You're all going to sleep at home. I'll be fine. I've stayed awake for two days before. I'll be fine. Just…_he hesitated. He could feel Sam's irritation. _Just let me be near her. I have to know she's safe._

Sam didn't say another word. He was displeased, but he would allow Jake to do this. If it caused trouble in the pack, however, Jake would lose the amount of trust he had regained.

* * *

Derinda had some work to do in her classroom, and was almost ready to leave for the school when someone knocked on her door. Quickly grabbing her bag and her keys, she opened it. Jake was standing there grinning. She grinned as well, and accepted a quick kiss. She noticed the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes, but made no comment.

"I thought I could drive you to school." He said, trying to act normal. The vampire had moved closer to town in the night. She had told him last night on the phone that she would be leaving early.

"How will I get home?" she asked, cheekily

"I'll pick you up."

Frowning, she stopped. "Jake. What's going on? It isn't just an animal is it? I grew up in the country. There's no need for this."

But there was. Jake just didn't know how to make it clear to her. "Please, just let me drive you."

She saw how worried he was, but it was ridiculous. He was treating her as though she had no sense.

He saw the fury before it ever escaped her mouth. "No."

She began walking to her car. He frowned, following her. She wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth. How could he make it clear? "Derinda, please."

"What?" she asked, placing her bag in the car, and standing next to it.

"It really is that serious."

"Why?" she demanded, turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"I can't tell you!" he finally shouted.

"You have to explain it Jake, or I don't understand!" she said heatedly, her voice was eerily calm. Her hands were shaking. She clenched them.

"I can't." he hissed, wishing he could. She should just listen. He was trying to protect her. He was getting angry. "I wish I could."

"You aren't making sense." She said, "If you want to tell me, then tell me."

"I—" he tensed suddenly, turning to face the parking lot. A tall, dark-haired figure was approaching them. Jake's nostrils burned with the stench. No doubt the leech thought he would get an easy meal, since everyone else had left in a hurry when their fight had started.

"Derinda, I need you to listen to me."

She was about to argue when she saw the concern on his face. "What is it, Jake?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Move behind me. Now." He said.

She listened, their fight forgotten.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes." She whispered, watching the figure come closer.

"Call Emily. Tell Sam to come to your apartment. Hurry."

Her shaking fingers almost didn't listen to her. She didn't know why she was afraid. Maybe it was the tension in the air. When Emily answered the phone, she relayed Jake's message. Emily said they were on their way. _Who? Emily and Sam? Surely not._ Derinda thought.

"I wasn't really hungry when I spotted you. But she just smells so appetizing." The figure said in a silky voice that sent chills down Derinda's spine.

"Turn around now and leave if you want to keep existing." Jake said. Derinda didn't know which frightened her more: the stranger's silky voice or Jake's hardened tone.

"I can't do that."

The stranger disappeared suddenly, and Derinda's fear spiked. Suddenly, Jake rushed forward. She almost called out to him, but didn't have time as the russet colored wolf burst from Jake's skin. Derinda was frozen in place, shocked at what was happening. Her brain could barely wrap around the two thoughts that were swirling: Jake was the russet wolf, and he was protecting her from…something.

Jake and the stranger clashed in mid-air. The sound of Jake's snarls permeated the silent parking lot. The stranger hissed, and knocked Jake to the ground. He then slammed his body into Jake's; it sounded as though Jake's ribs had cracked. He did not move away unscathed, however, as Jake's teeth tore into his shoulder.

A sudden noise behind Derinda shook her from her terror. Turning, she saw more wolves advancing. Seth ran from the trees beside them. Grasping her hand, he said "It's alright. Jake will be fine. Let's go over here for now."

He led her into the trees, and told her to stay next to him. She blinked, and he was also changing. His wolf form stood next to her, as tall as a horse, with teeth bared. Together, they watched the fight. When a wolf went down, for only a moment, Seth winced, and whined. Derinda suddenly understood that he wanted to be in the fight, but had been told to protect her.

When Jake faced the wounded stranger again, the pack held back, prepared to attack at any moment. He and Jake circled, surrounded by wolves. Derinda could barely see what was happening, but had enough visual to see Jake lunge and tear off an arm. She winced, and looked away. She heard the pack erupt in what sounded like one thunderous snarl, and all was silent.

When she looked up again, the russet wolf—Jake, she corrected herself—was standing in front of her, his eyes peering at her uncertainly. She met his gaze, and took a deep breath. She noticed one of the wolves walk into the woods, and emerge a few minutes later as Sam Uley, wearing black shorts.

"You two should go talk, Jake."

This got Derinda's attention. The russet wolf walked back into the woods. Derinda moved toward her car in a daze. Jake ran back a few seconds later. He stopped at her car. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Derinda had questions, but wasn't even sure where to start.

"Can I come with you?" Jake asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Derinda nodded. She needed him to come with her. He climbed into the passenger seat and waited.

The questions would take a while. Once seated, however, she found that she couldn't get the key in the ignition because her hands were shaking. Jake noticed, and placed a hand over hers. The shaking didn't stop.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

She shook her head. She needed to get away from here for a while. "Let's go to your house. You drive."

She moved out of the car, and stepped around to the passenger side. As he opened the door, Jake allowed his hand to brush her cheek. It calmed her, and reassured him because she didn't flinch away.

Before he could start the car, she asked "Are you okay?"

When he looked at her in confusion, she clarified "Your ribs. I thought I heard…"

"He didn't crack anything. I'm just a bit bruised. It will be completely healed in an hour or two."

She nodded. They rode in silence until they reached his house. He climbed out of the car, and opened her car door. As they walked to his house, he nudged her hand with his. She accepted the gesture and laced their fingers together. He visibly relaxed, and guided her into the house.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Let me know. I think there is only one more chapter, but sometimes my fics surprise me, so I could be wrong.


	12. Love Endures

A/N: This is the final chapter. Unless my dear friend wants an epilogue. Hope you all enjoyed the story!

Love Endures

Jake and Derinda sat on his couch. He was glad that his father was visiting Charlie again. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jake couldn't stand it any longer. He took courage from their entwined fingers, and spoke.

"It's a lot to take in, I know."

"The legends are real." She stated, exhaling slowly

"Yes." He said, glad that she had said something.

"So, that…thing…you…"

"Killed." He supplied.

"Yes. Killed. He was a…cold one?"

"Yeah. You call them vampires. The wolves call them leeches, or bloodsuckers."

She nodded. Her head was starting to clear. She knew there was still so much that she didn't understand, but knowing that Jake hadn't killed a human was making it easier to breathe, and think.

"What does being a wolf mean? For you?"

"It's our job to protect humans from vampires. When vampires come to the area, the fever sets in. The tribe members who possess the gene begin to change."

"Hmm." She would need a few days to come to terms with all of this. The man she was falling in love with was a wolf that fought vampires. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

He hesitated. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I don't really know what to ask…but...is this why you look at me strangely sometimes? Is it because you wanted to tell me, but couldn't?"

"Sort of. There's a bit more. But you might not like the rest."

"Jake," she said, embracing him for a moment before pulling back and staring into his eyes. "I just watched you turn into a wolf. I saw you fight to protect me. I've just learned a part of your tribe's history that you tried to get me to guess before. I have seen all of your…pack…in their wolf forms. You can tell me." _I love you, _she wanted to add, but it was too soon.

"We imprint. It means that we recognize our…soul mates…the minute we see them."

"So, you imprinted?" she wondered if he meant he had imprinted on her…or maybe he looked at her funny because he had actually imprinted on someone else.

"Yes."

"On me?" she asked.

He chuckled. Her intelligence was amazing. "Yes. On you. I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat. He loved her? They hadn't known each other _**that**_ long! But…this was an unusual circumstance.

"Is it alright if I don't say it back yet? I do like you, a lot...but…I just…" She needed time to absorb all of this new information.

"It's fine." His heart clenched at the thought that she might not love him, but he knew he needed to give her time. She would love him, eventually. He knew it. "Take your time. You still have to get used to all of this. But no matter what you decide…I will always love you, Derinda."

She smiled. "I want to love you, Jake. I just need some time. I don't know how long—"

She was cut off by Jake's lips. His kiss was soft, and almost reverent. When he pulled away, he said "Sorry. I just couldn't stop myself."

She smiled and he grinned. She had enough information for now. More questions would come in time, as she got to know the pack better. But now, she snuggled into Jake's arms, glad to know that he was hers, and that he could, and would, protect her from the dangers that she now knew existed. She would be able to tell him that she loved him in time. _I do love you, Jake_, she thought as he kissed her again, a_nd maybe it won't take long for me to say it aloud._

A/N: Leave a review.


End file.
